In Way Over My Head
by shadowgirl191
Summary: Mo has a sisster named Erika who moved away before Mo ever read the book that set the movie book events into action. Wanting to share the book with his sister Mo sends her an extra copy of Inkheart wich is lost in the mail for a long time. When it finaly reaches her not only does it bring new adventure but new probems.


**Mo had a sister named Erika who left home before the fight fo the book wasset in motion. Erika was a shy girl with a love for books and the things she could imaging from them like her brother. When finly afording and buying a new house out in the country Erika starts her new a life as a book writer. All is well until Erika is sent a gift from her loving brother who she hasn't seen in years. Now when strangers come for her in search for something she runs in fear. It's a game of cat and mouse and Erika must run from men in black, a guy who plays with fire, and a strange bald dude. What do they want from her and why is she being followed? Will the questions ever end!**

**Alright so this is before the whole thing where Mo brought everyone out of the book. Erika is Mo's little sister who is very kind unlike Elinor. Who personally I thought was a bitch in the whole thing. Any way this is a Dustfinger x Oc but for the sake of my story he never had children, and has not married what's her face but still derspretly longs to go home. God I can't remember her name but got ride of her so this stoy wont turn into a sort of a love triangle and so Dusty can end up with my character in the end. Also she is kind of a pervert but she keeps that to her self, what can, I say I try to give each character I create at least some of my personality.**

**Erika: Yeah Dusty! Pervert Face**

**Dustfinger: *runs***

It was always good to start a new life in a new house; especially in the country. Everything just screamed peaceful and quiet, which is why Erika was out there. She wanted a place where it would be bright and happy just somewhere she could read or write without disturbances. So far it was the best choice she ever made seeing as her life always took a turn for the worst. But she was confident that this was defiantly a good decision that would lead to nothing but more ones. Erika was currently unpacking in her new home. Saying that made her squeal in excitement knowing that she finally had a place of her own. Her house was a large plantation house that even though may have been old looked like it was preserved and taken excellent care of.

Erika sighed the only thing negative about the large house was that she had no one to share it with and at times it did tend to get lonely. When all alone at times with her thoughts she would think of her family. Those she left behind her brother his daughter who she knew was most likely growing into a beautiful young lady. Shaking depressing thoughts from her mind she continued to unpack what little things she had. **{She has other stuff she just already unpacked them all}** Everything was set, every room explored already, and no room was left unfurnished. Well that mostly leans towards the library which she had already filled to the brink with books. The insane love for books seemed to run in her family's blood soaking through to the bone. Yes her family was certainly one odd bunch if you've ever known one.

A knock came suddenly to Erika's door making her jump since she wasn't excepting anyone. Also se lived on open space so it was less likely she was having any guest over to greet her with fake smiles and judgmental stairs. But god did she hate people like that! Fixing her frazzled look the raven haired girl opened her door just a smudge just to be safe it wasn't some weirdo [you can never be too careful]. To her pleasant surprise before her stood a rather handsome mail man which sure brightened he day seeing as she now had some eye candy to leer at. Sadly she didn't have time to appreciate the view before he was shoving a box in her face and having her sign vireos papers with no meaning. "God I hate paper work it is dull and has no meaning" Erika thought standing in her library the hot mail man having long gone by now. All this trouble for a small package really Erika shrugged tearing thru the ugly brown cardboard that contained her gift. **[I don't know if anybody else gets everything in those stupid small card board boxes but I do and I really hate them their hazardous to my health ok maybe I'm being a little dramatic because I can never get them open] **The box held only two items a note and from the handwriting she could tell it was her brothers and a small hard covered book with gold lettering that read _**"Ink Heart"**_.

**Ok so I was cleaning out my Computer to make room when I found some old Fan fictions that I never thought to post. Also I was thinking about all the old movies people stopped doing them for and thought its time to bring them back. Some like Phantom of the Opera, Love never Dies, I haven't found any new Hellsing ones and started secretly writing one for a friend shhh don't tell no one. Oh I laughed at this so I was in my room when my mom walks in and says were going to the beach and for half the summer. Then wham it hit me! I suddenly had inspiration to do a "Lost boys" fan fiction but I'm sad because I never saw the last movie the made and have all of the first two lol :{. Also I've been dying for more resident evil seeing the new game and movie. Also if any one else has any suggestions for any fan fictions even for something I've never heard of before. I will literally go buy it and watch or play it or read it for you because I have no life and need something to pass the time! So give me your requests no seriously do it now!**


End file.
